


Snow

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Should Sho be happy or sad?





	

Sho couldn’t help but laugh as he reached his destination. Snow. Plenty of white, fluffy snow.

Sho wonders why he agreed to doing this corner. Being a shinobi tourist.

It hurts when he gets called out and don’t get to see the destination. But it hurts even more when no one recognises him.

Either way, it’s a loss loss situation.

“Oh wells… Another worry for another day,” Sho thought as he did a face plant into the snow and started rolling around like a little kid.


End file.
